This invention relates to fused heterocyclic quaternary salts as hypoglycemic agents, and more particularly to imidazo[1,2-a]pyridinium, imidazo[1,5-a]pyridinium, pyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazinium, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridinium, imidazo[2,1-a]isoquinolinium and imidazo[5,1-a]isoquinolinium quaternary salts as orally-effective blood sugar lowering agents in the treatment of diabetes.
Other than insulin, which is usually administered subcutaneously, the most useful oral medication employed in the treatment of diabetes are the sulfonylureas, many of which are currently being marketed. In addition, biguanides are also employed either alone or in combination with sulfonylureas in the treatment of this disease.
Recently, 1-substituted 3-(2-pyrimidinyl)imidazolium salts have been claimed in Belgium Pat. No. 743,510 and German Patent Application No. 1,964,282, to be active as hypoglycemic agents. Japanese Patent Application No. 7,305,899 reports the synthesis of pyridinium-pyrazine and their use as lowerers of blood sugar and free fatty acid levels. Wiegand, et. al., J. Med. Chem., 15, 1326 (1972), review and report on the hypoglycemic activity of a number of azolylpyridinium salts, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,718 teaches the use of imidazo[2,1-b]thiazolium salts as blood sugar lowering agents.
2,3,9-Trimethylbenzimidazo[2,1-b]thiazolium iodide has been prepared by de Stevens, et. al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 79, 5710 (1957), imidazo[2,1-b]thiazolium by Kondo, et. al., J. Pharm. Soc., Japan, 57, 1050 (1937) (C.A. 32, 3398 (1938) and Kickhofen, et. al., Chem. Ber., 88, 1109 (1955) (C.A. 50, 13911 [1956]), and imidazo[1,2-a]quinolinium salts by Habermalz, et. al., Chem. Ber., 108, 984 (1975).
Dissertation Abstracts 68-11,711 reports the synthesis of imidazo[1,5-a]pyridine methiodide, while Bradsher, et. al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 2, 331 (1965), reports the preparation of 1,2,3-trimethylimidazo[1,2-a]pyridinium bromide, 1-methyl-2-phenylimidazo[1,2-a]pyridinium bromide, 1-phenyl-2-methylimidazo[1,2-a]pyridinium bromide, 1-phenylimidazo[1,2-a]pyridinium perchlorate, 1-methylimidazo[1,2-a]pyridinium perchlorate, 1-benzyl-2-phenylimidazo[1,2-a]-pyridinium bromide and 1-benzyl-2-methylimidazo[1,2-a]pyridinium bromide.